


НА БОЛОТЕ

by LazyRay



Series: Шиндай [2]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Изменены время и место действия, соответственно, изменены характеры и даже имена, и назвать бы рассказ ориджиналом и дело с концом, если б не четыре проклятых ларца...</p>
            </blockquote>





	НА БОЛОТЕ

Когда король женится – это всегда большое событие. Когда он женится на никому не известной девушке, начинают возникать кривотолки. Ну а если девушка оказывается сококу – все понимают, что она заколдовала его. «Глупости!» - рявкнет король. Придворные, страшась гнева скорого на расправу владыки, приумолкнут и будут лишь шептаться за спиной у королевы. «Ах, но сококу и в самом деле несет на себе проклятие, – вздохнет юная королева, – тебе не стоило жениться на мне, любимый». Но она ждала ребенка, и король мечтал о сыне от любимой женщины, о наследнике. О законном наследнике. «Глупости, – шепнёт он ей, – единственное, чем ты прокляла меня, так это тем, что я не смогу жить без тебя».   
Сококу пыталась объяснить ему, насколько он прав, но он не слушал её. Он знал, что рядом с ней его сила возрастает стократно, что её предполагаемое проклятье ничего не стоит рядом с тем благословением, что она принесла ему. Она была моложе его, и король не думал, что переживёт её.  
А потом она родила сына и погибла, давая младенцу жизнь. Король был вне себя от горя и гнева на судьбу, но он выжил. Он ужесточился еще больше, его нрав пугал даже ближайший сторонников.  
И король души не чаял в своем мальчике. Сококу, как и его мать. Он оберегал его, как хрупчайшую драгоценность, не давая и шага ступить без присмотра. Конечно, когда мальчик подрос, подобная забота начала тяготить его. Он стремился вырваться на свободу, и решил сбежать с помощью одного из придворных, соблазненных «благословением сококу». Конечно, король настиг беглецов. Придворному удалось бежать, а юного принца схватили. Встревоженный и разъяренный король отправил непутевого сына в ссылку, в неприступные болота на окраине своих земель, под присмотром одного из немногих друзей, еще не отпугнутых его поведением. Не довольствуясь словом друга, король наложил заклятие: на болота – чтобы никто не сумел подойти близко к дому его сына, и на самого мальчика – чтобы никто не соблазнился красотой сококу.  
Принц сначала был рад вырваться за пределы дворца, но вскоре он начал задумываться, а не забыл ли о нем отец? Он не мог показаться на глаза людям, оберегаемый, а точнее – обезображенный заклятьем, не мог покинуть болота.  
Десять лет прошло с тех пор...  
  
  
***  
  
Жил да был в некотором царстве-государстве один веселый парень. Он прекрасно владел мечом, и назвать бы его воином – но он не служил никому и никогда не отдавал свой меч служению одному делу. Был он смелым и не терпел несправедливости, и назвать бы его героем, но не хватало ему некоторой занудности, присущей этому люду. Был он происхождения высокого и знатного, и назвать бы его принцем, да сбежал он из родного дворца, аргументируя свой поступок тем, что он, хвала всем добрым духам, не старший сын и наследник, и, стало быть, имеет право на свою собственную судьбу. Сердце у него было доброе, и назвать бы его хорошим человеком, но был он из рода мадзоку, а таких хорошими называть почему-то не принято. Владел он мечом волшебным и сказать бы, что он и сам волшебник, но, увы, магия спала в нем до поры до времени. Был он хорош собой, прекрасно знал об этом и умел пользоваться своей внешностью, так назвать бы его красавцем писаным... да можно и назвать! Был он непоседлив и любопытен, любил путешествовать по разным землям и на разных людей глядеть, а так как имя свое он скрывал, назовем его Перекати-полем, как он себя обычно представлял, и ладно будет.  
История начнется с того, что занесло нашего Перекати-поле в места, доселе ему неизвестные, в леса дремучие. Разное про те места рассказывали. Одни говорили, что в лесах тех разбойников кишмя кишит, шагу не шагнешь, чтобы на кинжал не напороться. Другие пугали нечистью, скрывающейся по темным чащобам да болотам наряду с животными страшными, невиданными. Но и те и другие рассказчики сходились в одном: самое страшное – это огромные болота в глубине леса и то чудище, что обитает там. Что от одного взгляда на то чудище человек слепнет и теряет разум. Что лицо у чудища человеческое и черное, как зола, а тело – змеиное, толщиной с хорошее бревно.  
«И кто только мог узнать такое о внешности чудовища, если при одном только взгляде нужно ослепнуть и умереть?» - раздумывал Перекати-поле. Ему не были страшны никакие чудовища, другое дело, что он тут проездом и в леса дремучие идти ему резона не было. Он ехал в Царьград, там, говорят, мировое зло объявилось. Поглядеть бы. Самое то – мечом помахать, если делать нечего. Особенно за правое дело. (И – нет, это еще не делает из него героя!).  
Но ехать ночью по незнакомой местности – полной чудовищ и бандитов – радости мало, вот и оказался наш Перекати-полюшко в городке на краю леса, в единственной городской таверне.  
Единственная или нет, таверна была очень просторной и полной людей. С толстенных балок высокого потолка свисали лампы, ярко освещая большой зал, столы со скамейками, ужинающих, пьющих и болтающих людей. Рядом с местом Перекати-поле, за его спиной, обосновалась одна особенно шумная компания. Хорошо подвыпивши, они громко делились друг с другом страшилками о лесе, совсем как дети, пугающие друг друга на ночь глядя. Перекати-поле только улыбался, слушая их. Попадались ему пару раз какие-то нави лесные: прекрасно рубятся мечом, ничего особенного. Опасно, но несложно.  
\- Опасно, но несложно, – услышал он и обернулся: кто тут читает его мысли?  
Голос шел как раз со стороны трусливой компании, но никакого страха в этом голосе Перекати-поле не услышал. Да и отличался говоривший от прочих, Перекати-поле даже удивился, как же он сразу не заметил воина среди лавочников.  
Мужчина, вероятно, был высоким, даже сидя он возвышался над соседями. Худое лицо под встрепанными каштановыми волосами, темные глаза, жилистые руки с тонкими пальцами, обнимающими дымящуюся кружку. Симпатичный черт.  
\- Дык одного посылать на гада болотного? – засомневался сосед этого воина. – Я все ж не душегуб какой! В болота у нас по одному не ходят.  
Перекати-поле еще не успел подумать толком, как уже встал со своей скамьи.  
\- А что, господа, – сказал он, широко улыбаясь, – вдвоем уже ходят?  
Лавочники вскинули напуганные глаза, но Перекати-поле не смотрел на них. Тот воин, – ох, кареглазый! – глядел на него снизу вверх, молча, серьезно, оценивающе.  
\- Ну что, друг, возьмешь меня на гада болотного? – спросил Перекати-поле и подмигнул.  
Тонкие губы кареглазого красавца сложились в обаятельную улыбку, взгляд скользнул по фигуре Перекати-поле и остановился на мече. (К счастью, Моргиф хорошо запомнил прошлый раз и, усвоив урок, больше при посторонних не шумел).  
\- А и возьму, – приятным голосом ответил кареглазый.  
Кажется, неожиданная подработка окажется в высшей степени приятным времяпровождением.  
\- Веллер, – его новый соратник встал, вытянувшись во весь свой действительно немалый рост, и протянул руку.  
\- Перекати-поле.  
Кареглазый Веллер широко улыбнулся. Рукопожатие у него было крепким.  
Конечно же.  
\- А на кого, собственно, охотимся? – вспомнил Перекати-поле.  
Дорогие лавочники вылупились, а Веллер рассмеялся.  
На ночь глядя выступать сердобольный наниматель – дядюшка Карый – им запретил. Днем идти велел, пока гад спит.  
Гад, по словам дядюшки Карого, портил посевы. Выползал по ночам из болот и жрал молодую капусту. Перекати-поле еще никогда не доводилось спасать капусту от злобных ее пожирателей! Ладно, по крайней мере, дело обещало быть быстрым, а компания – компетентной и приятной глазу.  
  
  
***  
  
Эркхарт любил вставать спозаранку. Утренняя свежесть бодрит, ветерок разгоняет туман, наползающий ночью с болот; утром голова работает особенно хорошо. И по утрам его несчастный компаньон еще спит. Эркхарт считал себя понимающем человеком и сочувствовал участи Чудушки, но любому сочувствию есть предел. И не будем забывать, что в своем нынешнем положении Чудушко во многом виноват сам.  
Но к чему забивать голову бесполезными мыслями, когда дел полно! Эркхарт любовно оглядел свои владения: огромную светлую комнату с хорошей вытяжкой, длинный стол со всевозможными дорогими его сердцу колбами и пробирками, стеклянные шкафы по стенам с хорошо упакованными реагентами, порой безумно редкими. Эркхарт беззаветно любил свое родное болото и был бы счастлив прожить тут хоть всю оставшуюся жизнь. Особенно, если б его милый братишка приехал к нему. Увы, это невозможно, пока у него «гостит» ссыльное Чудушко.  
Опять он о Чуде! Такими темпами оглянуться не успеет, как влюбится! О чем только Чудушкин папенька думал! Запертые тут вдвоем молодые симпатичные мужчины волей неволей потянутся друг к другу. Эта идея уже казалась Эркхарту привлекательной, но он честно признавал, что они с Чудушкой долго вместе не протянут. В тихом Чудушкином омуте скрывались глубокие водовороты страстей и непомерных амбиций – зануда Эркхарт не удержит его надолго, и тогда Чудушко повернется к другим в поисках приключений. Сам же Эркхарт, с его склонностью к порядку и – увы! – хорошо развитым чувством собственности непременно отравит неверного супруга. Нет, не светит им долгая и успешная жизнь. Скорей бы уж господин тиран и деспот простил блудного сыночка и забрал к себе обратно! Или появился бы какой-нибудь не в меру глупый и храбрый рыцарь, да и вырвал бы красоту неописуемую из заточения! Эркхарт даже был готов сыграть роль дракона, если понадобится.  
\- Доброго тебе утречка, дорогой друг! – две руки обвили его талию, а сзади прижалось теплое гибкое тело. – Обо мне думаешь?  
Эркхарт вздохнул про себя. Не признаваться же, что думает. Как и о том, что он млеет в этих объятиях. Доиграется когда-нибудь его Чудушко! Не железный же он, Эркхарт, не выдержит, вспомнит, что он помимо верного друга еще и мужчина, одинокий, что б его, мужчина!  
\- С чего ты взял?  
Красивая рука вытянулась вперед и указала на зеркальную стенку перегонного куба, перед которым и стоял Эркхарт.  
– У тебя всегда лицо перекашивается, когда ты обо мне думаешь.  
Эркхарт воззрился на отражение своей физиономии. И в самом деле перекошенная.  
\- Это должно тебе подсказать, что именно я о тебе думаю, – поучительно изрек он.  
Чудо жалостливо вздохнул и ткнулся носом ему в спину.  
\- Скучно тебе тут, – Эркхарт накрыл ладонями руки Чудушки.  
\- Скучно, – согласился тот.  
\- А глупости незачем творить даже от скуки, – Эркхарт мягко стукнул по обнимающим его рукам в немом «отпусти».  
Отпустили. Чудо вообще все понимал с полуслова.  
\- Если заняться нечем, пойди собери мне, в конце концов, гербарий с западного края болот, у мхов.  
\- Да вчера уже собрал!  
\- И положил, куда следует?  
Многозначительное виноватое молчание.  
\- Опять на столе оставил?  
\- Забыл я.  
\- Забыл он. А что твоя зверюга лопает все, что увидит, это ты не забыл? Сто раз говорил: прячь образцы в шкаф! Нет, если приручаешь кого, приручил бы белку или, я не знаю, птичку какую, да хоть бы и ежа! Но не гадину же болотную! Вот осмелеет она у тебя, привыкнет к людям и пойдет выселки разорять! Что делать будешь?  
\- Да не сунутся сюда люди! – Чудо сердился, хмурил брови и сверкал черными глазами. – И соберу я тебе твой гербарий!  
\- Если различишь травки!  
Ох. Ушел. Еще и дверью хлопнул. Нет, Чудушко, конечно, малый очень умный, но до чего ж не любит признаваться в незнании чего-либо! И все же Чудушке, с его склонностью к экономике и социальным наукам (вполне соответствующей его королевскому происхождению) никогда не быть биологом, как Эркхарту – слава добрым духам! – не быть политиком.  
  
  
***  
  
\- Гадину эту, – говорил Веллер, прорубая дорогу сквозь дико разросшиеся заросли каких-то неизвестных Перекати-поле кустов, – видела дочка дядюшки Карого. Перепугалась до смерти. Выползает, говорит, гад ползучий из кустов и зырк на нее глазами. Она – в визг, и чудище припустило к ограде.  
\- То есть, еще неизвестно, кто кого больше напугал, – подытожил Перекати-поле.  
Веллер обернулся на ходу, хотел что-то сказать, но, видимо, передумал. Сверкнул только белыми зубами – улыбнулся.  
\- Не тронул же ребенка? – спросил Перекати-поле, глядя под ноги.  
Под ногами было скользко: зеленел и начинал хлюпать мох. Болото, видать, уже близко.  
\- Не тронул, – повторил Веллер. – Но, может, это было просто везение.  
Перекати-поле не спорил. Их, в конце концов, наняли убить зверя, а не заглядывать к нему в пасть и гадать, кушает оно маленьких девочек или нет.  
\- Говорят, гада этого наслал хозяин болот. Рассердился, что люди слишком близко стали селиться, исконные его земли отбирать, болото осушать собираются.  
\- Что еще за хозяин болот? - Перекати-поле прихлопнул комара на щеке.  
\- Чудище болотное, – отозвался Веллер.  
\- Это то, от одного вида которого слепнут?  
\- Уже успел наслушаться сказок?  
\- Успел. Да чтоб этих комаров! Почему они тебя не едят? – возмутился Перекати-поле, скользя по мху и с трудом удерживаясь на ногах. – До костей ведь жалят!  
\- Кровь у тебя сладкая, – рассмеялся Веллер.  
\- Конечно!  
Перекати-поле вгляделся в просвет впереди.  
\- Конец леса что ли?  
\- К болоту вышли.  
И в самом деле, через несколько минут деревья отступили назад, а глазам охотников за нечистью предстала огромная зеленая гладь. Гиблое болото. Сразу куда-то пропали звуки: шелест листвы, шуршание насекомых, крики птиц. Даже комары исчезли.  
\- Тихо-то как, – молвил Веллер, настороженно оглядываясь.  
Перекати-поле опустил руку на рукоять меча.  
\- Гляди, – прошептал он, кивая на воду.  
По воде побежали мелкие волны: из глубин болота кто-то поднимался, направляясь к берегу. Прямо к ним. Перекати-поле обнажил меч.  
\- Ну, покажись уже, – возбужденно прошептал он.  
  
  
***  
  
\- Гербарий ему подавай! – передразнил Чудо, раздраженно прыгая с одной скользкой кочки на другую. – Может, еще ежевики собрать отправишь? Или грибы поискать?  
Ходил однажды Чудо по грибы, еще на первом годике заключения в этом проклятом болоте, когда все книг были прочитаны и перечитаны (даже про разведение нутрий в неволе и откуда у Эркхарта такое?), а скука донимала хуже смерти. Хорошо, что он побрезговал есть грибы сырыми, потому что половину того, что он принес, Эркхарт выкинул. Книг про грибы у Эркхарта не было, откуда было Чуду знать? После этого позора он неделями таскал Эркхарта по лесу, изучая, что как зовется, выглядит и съедобно ли оно. «Мы еще сделаем из тебя добытчика!» - радовался Эркхарт. И ведь сделал. Чудо уже десять лет сидел в этом болоте. Бывшему принцу многому довелось научиться. Готовить, например. За все это время папенька навестил их всего один раз. Чудо тогда отказался его видеть, обиженный на весь свет. Сейчас он, вероятно, отдал бы что угодно, лишь бы выбраться отсюда. Или почти что угодно.  
Всякий раз, вспоминая об этом, Чудо морщился. Думать, что он был способен на такую глупость, было обидно до сих пор. А уж как разгневался папенька! Поймал беглецов, кавалера в тюрьму, а блудного сыночка под заклятья и в болото. Папенька, возможно, хотел как лучше, а тут малютка сбежать вздумал с первым встречным, разбрасываться своей волшебной силою!  
Чудо оступился, поскользнулся и чуть не упал. Едва удержал равновесие. Задумался! Совсем забыл под ноги смотреть, положился на привычку бродить целыми днями, не глядя дорогу нащупывать. Снова глупости творишь.  
А вот и они, западные мхи, столь желанные Эркхарту. Чудо несколько минут выжидал, всматривался, вслушивался. За краем болота, в лесу, кончалась папенькина защита, не натолкнуться бы опять на Грантца, еле ушел в прошлый раз.  
Вроде никого. В общем-то, необязательно в лес идти, и тут достаточно травы, но там, за первыми деревьями, алеет земляника, а Чудо так давно не лакомился ею! Да кто его тут увидит, люди боятся сюда ходить...  
Желание победило осторожность, и Чудо сошел на твердый берег. Постоял минутку, настороженно оглядываясь. Никого. Еще помедлил миг – и бросился вперед. Вот они, его алые, спелые, сладкие! Он бросил в рот первую ягодку и тихо простонал от наслаждения. Вот вторая, третья, еще, еще, а там еще кустики, а на пригорке целая россыпь!  
А потом его пальцы накрыла чужая ладонь.  
Чудо рванулся, но Грантц всегда был быстрее и сильнее. Всего один рывок, и Чудо завалили на землю, прямо в ароматно пахнущую землянику.  
\- Привет, краса ненаглядная! – Грантц ухмылялся, нависая над ним.  
Чудо дернулся. Бесполезно. Его самая большая ошибка держал крепко.  
\- Ну, не надо, – пожурил Грантц, – неужели ты думаешь, что я упущу тебя на этот раз?  
\- Лучше бы ты так и сделал!  
\- Иначе что? – Грантц ухмылялся. – Будешь пытаться спалить меня взглядом? Ну же, краса ненаглядная, ты когда-то умел строить мне глазки!  
Да, строил. Когда-то Чудо был настолько наивным, что собирался сбежать из-под чрезмерной папенькиной опеки с помощью Грантца, малознакомого ему дворянина из знатного, но обедневшего рода. Вот только он и предположить не мог, что любезный кавалер потребует себе награду, едва они выедут из Царьграда. Как и всем прочим, Грантцу нужно было его магическое приданое: Чудо мог увеличить силу своего избранника во много раз. Но этим избранником мог стать только один человек, первый, который овладеет им. Именно по этой причине он хранил свою проклятую невинность, именно поэтому папенька выслал его в эту глушь, к своему старому доверенному другу, оградил заклятьями, наговорами да запретом покидать эти земли. Чудо не мог далеко отойти от болот. Но Грантц и не желал увозить его. Все, что он хотел, он думал получить прямо тут, на сырой земле, в двух шагах от границы защиты, за которую не пройти никому.  
\- Попался, краса моя ненаглядная, – проговорил Грантц, целуя его лицо.  
\- Не твоя! – выкрикнул Чудо, нащупавший, наконец, жестяной ящик для препаратов.  
Грантц не хотел верить, что это должно было быть добровольно? Ему же хуже!  
Ухватившись покрепче, Чудо со всей дури хватил Грантца ящиком по голове и вырвался из его на миг ослабевшей хватки. К сожалению, голова у Грантца была чугунная, он тут же пришел в себя и вскочил на ноги, преграждая Чуду путь к безопасному болоту.  
\- Поиграем в догонялки? – ощерился Грантц.  
Чудо молча бросился бежать.  
  
  
***  
  
Они появились одновременно: зверь из болота и человек из леса. Первый ломанулся к лесу с необыкновенной скоростью, сшибая оказавшегося на пути Веллера. Тот успел ударить животное, прежде чем отлететь от удара в кучу каких-то белесых грибков. Зверюга взвыла и шлепнулась обратно в болото. Человек же поскользнулся на мху, замахал руками и с размаху налетел на Перекати-поле, едва успевшего отвести меч в сторону. Они рухнули на мхи, вцепившись друг в друга. Из леса выбежал еще один человек и завопил:  
\- Держи его!  
Перекати-поле пришел в себя, моргнул и уставился в самые красивые глаза, какие он только видел. То, что они были черными, как и волосы, упавшие ему на лицо, он осознал уже потом. Сококу! В нашем болоте!  
\- Держи! – кричал бегущий из леса. – Держи эту тварь!  
«Тварь» рванулась из рук, но Перекати-поле держал крепко, одной рукой вцепившись в черные волосы, другой нашаривая меч, выпавший при падении.  
\- Вот спасибо, век благодарен буду! – тот, кричавший про тварь, был огромным мужиком.  
\- Отпусти, – взмолился сококу, с отчаянием глядя на Перекати-поле.  
\- Да тихо ты, – прикрикнул Перекати-поле, поднимаясь на ноги, и уверенным жестом подтолкнул сококу себе за спину.  
Тот, видимо, так изумился, что даже не побежал, когда отпустили. Зато громиле это не понравилось. Хмурясь, он приблизился.  
\- Отдай, он мой, – велел он.  
\- Он так не считает, – Перекати-поле перехватил меч поудобнее.  
\- Ты хочешь сражаться за эту тварь? – изумился здоровяк. – За чудище болотное?  
\- Собираюсь, – ответил Перекати-поле.  
Странный звук пронесся над болотом, словно лопнула струна. Сококу, настороженно посматривающий на обоих мужчин и незаметно пятившийся к воде, замер на месте с выражением изумления на хорошенькой мордочке.  
\- И какое же он чудовище, – улыбнулся Перекати-поле, невольно оглядываясь на сококу. – Да он же чудо самое настоящее!  
Снова странный звук, заставивший на этот раз вздрогнуть всех троих. Нет, четверых: Веллер, кряхтя, поднимался с земли.  
\- Ты спас меня, увидел мой истинный облик, и угадал мое имя, – проговорил сококу, не сводя взгляда с Перекати-поле. – Три из четырех за одну минуту!  
Он отступил еще дальше и вошел в воду. Здоровяк бросился было к нему, но остановился перед мечом Перекати-поле.  
\- И снова тебе не удалось поймать меня, – стоящий в воде сококу улыбался. – Шел бы ты отсюда, пока цел.  
Грантц взревел и бросился на Перекати-поле.  
Ничего не скажешь, сражался он отменно. Давно уже Перекати-полю не попадался кто-то настолько умелый, даже жаль заканчивать бой. Но позади ждет и мокнет прекрасный сококу, да и Веллер подозрительно нетвердо стоит на ногах. Нет, к сожалению, пора заканчивать.  
\- Моргиф, поторопимся, – шепнул Перекати-поле, взывая к силе своего меча.  
Макен радостно взвыл, получив позволение действовать, и вскоре поверженный противник уже лежал на земле.  
\- Ничего, оклемается, – уверенно проговорил Перекати-поле, пряча меч в ножны.  
А вот теперь пора объясняться.  
\- Макен, – сказал сококу, глядя на его меч очарованный взглядом. – И такой могущественный!  
\- Мадзоку, – пробормотал Веллер. – Одни мадзоку кругом.  
\- Так уж получилось, – Перекати-поле развел руками. – Без обид?  
Веллер хмыкнул, но кивнул. Прекрасный сококу задумчиво прикусил губу. Решает, что делать?  
\- Ваш друг ранен, – проговорил, наконец, сококу. – Пойдемте со мной.  
И пошлепал по кромочке воды. Перекати-поле подставил Веллеру плечо, и они поковыляли следом за неожиданным проводником.  
\- Ты как? – тихо спросил Перекати-поле.  
\- Да выживу, – отмахнулся Веллер. – Я зверюгу задел.  
\- Надо будет добить.  
\- Успеем.  
\- Успеем, – кивнул Перекати-поле, глядя на идущего впереди изящного сококу.  
Вид был изумительным, что и говорить.  
  
  
***  
  
Эркхарт не любил готовить. Не любил, но умел. В отличие от некоторых.  
Некоторые, кстати, ушли с утра голодные и до сих пор бродили где-то. Нет, Эркхарт не волновался: никто не пройдет защиту, а колдовство папеньки Чудушкина искажало внешность сыночка для любого встречного, заставляя их бежать в ужасе. Да и раньше уже случалось Чудушке пропадать на целый день. И все же что-то не давало Эркхарту покоя, словно он должен был что-то заметить, знать, но никак не мог понять или вспомнить. Это ощущение занозой сидело в нем, беспокоя и отвлекая от чертовой готовки.  
Да где уже носит это чудо в перьях?!  
Но Эркхарт встревожился еще больше, когда «чудо в перьях» все-таки объявилось. Ни «привет», ни «ты скучал?», как обычно, нет, Чудо еще со двора прокричал:  
\- Шкатулки! Эрк, шкатулки!  
Шкатулки и были той самой цепью, что удерживала Чудо на болотах, и той самой невидимой оградой, что оберегала его. Четыре крохотные черные коробочки, которые Чудо истово ненавидел, и которые проверял каждый день, по-детски надеясь, что однажды найдет их открытыми. Но он никогда еще не звал Эркхарта взглянуть вместе с ним.  
Эркхарт торопливо прошел к чулану, в который Чудо запрятал шкатулки с глаз подальше. Пока отыскал свечу, пока зажигал ее, Чудушко уже примчался.  
Они были открыты. Три из них.  
\- Я так и знал, – восхищенно выдохнул его Чудо, протягивая руки, но до сих пор не смея коснуться. – Он и в самом деле сделал это!  
\- Кто? – переспросил Эркхарт. – Сделал что?  
\- Ох, – Чудо поднял на него в миг засиявшие глаза. – У нас гости!  
Гости, значит. Эркхарт еще раз посмотрел на три открытые шкатулки. Заклятье, должно быть, сильно ослабело, раз гости прошли сквозь преграду. Конец прежнему тихому спокойному житью... Зато Чудо освободится! Когда откроется последняя запечатанная шкатулка.  
Чудо перехватил его взгляд.  
\- Я, кажется, знаю, как ее открыть.  
Эркхарт, кажется, тоже знал.  
\- Будь уверен, – попросил он. – На этот раз будь точно уверен в нем.  
\- О, я уверен! – темные глаза Чудо возбужденно сверкали. – Ты только взглянешь на него и сам поймешь, насколько я уверен!  
Эркхарт с сомнением поглядел на него.  
\- Ну, пойдем что ли, взглянем уже на твоего рыцаря, – вздохнул он.  
  
  
***  
  
На самом деле нога болела не так уж сильно. Гадина куснула чувствительно, но высокие сапоги спасли от зубов. Синячище, конечно, будет внушительным, но это не страшно. Гораздо больше Веллера беспокоила странная сыпь, покрывшая его руки и лицо. Кожа ужасно чесалась.  
Его напарник не пострадал. Напротив, был весьма бодр – даже после схватки и прогулки по болоту – и весел. Взглядов, которые он бросал на их проводника, мог не заметить только слепой. Сококу слепым явно не был, и, если Веллер хоть что-то понимал в тех ответных, которыми сококу одаривал Перекати-поле, кому-то может здорово повезти этой ночью. Что ж, по крайней мере, Веллер не успел ничего закрутить со своим легкомысленным спутником. Было бы неловко.  
Пока он размышлял и сжимал руки в кулаки, чтобы не чесаться, сококу, оставивший их на пороге большого, но одноэтажного дома, наконец-то вернулся. И не один. Его сопровождал высокий мужчина с очень серьезным лицом. Тоже весьма и весьма симпатичный. Он бросил оценивающий взгляд на Перекати-поле, вопрошающе взглянул на сококу. Получив кивок, он глубоко вздохнул и перевел взгляд на Веллера. И тут же нахмурился.  
\- Это мой друг Эркхарт, – представил сококу. – Он врач.  
Эркхарт стремительно подошел к Веллеру и сделал знак приподнять лицо. Хмурясь и не дотрагиваясь рукой, он скривился:  
\- За мной, – приказал он, – живо!  
Веллер встал.  
\- Чудо, прими тут гостя сам, а нам надо поторопиться, пока у этого человека еще осталось лицо. Надо же было угодить в бледную погань!  
После таких слов Веллер резво побежал за доктором, забыв про ногу.  
  
  
***  
  
\- За каким чертом его занесло на болото? – ругался молодой человек, ожесточенно хлопая на себе комаров. – И почему именно меня послали за ним?  
\- Он – твой брат, – флегматично ответил его спутник, высокий широкоплечий мадзоку.  
\- Брат... – сердито повторил первый.  
  
  
***  
  
\- Идем, – сказал сококу, когда они остались одни.  
Перекати-поле охотно последовал за ним. К некоторому его удивлению, они пошли прочь от дома. Перекати-поле с сомнением обернулся на дом, но рассудил, что Веллер прекрасно может позаботиться о себе сам.  
\- Кто был тот парень на болоте? – поинтересовался он. – Кажется, он тебя не очень любит. Что ему было нужно?  
\- Один... старый друг, – неохотно ответили ему. – И от меня он ничего не получит, чтобы ему ни мечталось!  
Не очень внятное объяснение, но Перекати-поле понял, что придется ему пока удовлетвориться и этим. Впрочем, пока сококу идет впереди, и Перекати-поле имеет возможность любоваться его аккуратной круглой попкой, он не собирался жаловаться.  
\- Куда мы идем? – спросил он.  
Его чудо обернулся и одарил лукавой улыбкой.  
\- Скоро узнаешь.  
\- Надеюсь, меня не собираются приносить в жертву духу болот? – осведомился Перекати-поле. – Веллер же не убил гадину.  
Сухая земля закончилась, сококу запрыгал по влажным кочкам. Перекати-поле следовал за ним.  
\- Какую гадину? – спросил Чудо.  
\- А кто ж его разберет. То ли змей, то ли ящер. Огромный. С длинным хвостом.  
\- Гидру? – сококу даже остановился и вперил в своего ведомого испытывающий взгляд. – Вы обидели мою Гидру?  
\- Мы же не знали, что она твоя, – Перекати-поле засомневался было, но потом решил рискнуть и взял Чудо за руку. – И она пугала людей в городе.  
\- Почему Эркхарт всегда прав, – пробормотал Чудо. – Ладно, вернется моя Гидра, посмотрю, что вы с ней сделали. Идем, уже недалеко.  
Идти и впрямь оказалось недалеко. Чуть впереди земля снова повышалась, образуя сухой островок среди болота. Остров порос мелкой мягкой травой и чахлыми осинками.  
\- Пришли, – проговорил Чудо.  
Перекати-поле как следует осмотрелся. Нет, ничего такого не было в этом месте, что привлекало бы внимание. Он вопрошающе уставился на Чудо.  
\- Мой папенька заточил меня на болоте, – начал Чудо, не глядя в глаза. – Четыре сильнейших заклятья удерживали меня здесь и запрещали кому бы то ни было проникнуть сюда. Запрещали даже увидеть меня: увидевшему мерещился всякий ужас. Но ты – ты каким-то образом смог увидеть мой истинный облик. Ты спас меня – от Грантца. Ты угадал мое имя.  
Он улыбнулся.  
\- Ты снял три заклятия.  
\- Осталось одно, – откликнулся Перекати-поле, решивший, что, наконец-то, все понял. – И ты привел меня сюда...  
\- Да, – кивнул Чудо, – чтобы снять последнее.  
\- Что я должен сделать? – деловито спросил Перекати-поле. – Осушить болота? Убить волшебного стража? Найти спрятанный за тридевять земель ключ?  
Чудо рассмеялся и подступил ближе.  
\- Не нужно никуда идти, – шепнул он. – Не нужно сражаться – я отдам тебе ключ добровольно.  
Перекати-поле не совсем догадывался, о чем толкует его Чудо, но прекрасно понял, о чем говорят эти глаза. Он обнял Чудо за талию и привлек к себе. Прекрасный сококу совершенно не противился, охотно отвечая на поцелуй. Как далеко он позволит зайти? Перекати-поле запустил пальцы в черные волосы и легонько потянул. Чудо запрокинул голову.  
\- Вот так, – прошептал Перекати-поле, целуя его шею. – Хорошо.  
\- Хорошо, – выдохнул Чудо, вцепляясь в его рубашку. – Нам тут никто не помешает...  
  
  
***  
  
На этот раз Эркхарт почувствовал. Его рука, быстро, но осторожно наносившая мазь на лицо пострадавшего от бледной погани гостя, замерла на миг. Он медленно повернул голову. Последняя шкатулка, которую он захватил с собой в лабораторию, стояла открытой. Не желая думать о том способе, которым Чудо открыл ее, Эркхарт заставил себя вернуться к пациенту. После долгого промывания кожи рук и лица Эркхарт с облегчением обнаружил, что ничего непоправимого не произошло, а мазь уймет раздражение и снимет боль. Так надо закончить начатое и не думать о милом Чудушке в объятиях незнакомца.  
И если только тот посмел причинить боль его драгоценному другу!  
\- Ой, – сказал пациент.  
\- Простите.  
\- Ничего, – Веллер смешно дернул краешком рта. – Ваше зелье ужасно невкусное.  
\- Это мазь, – строго сказал Эркхарт.  
Веллер только улыбнулся. Крайне обворожительно улыбнулся.  
  
  
***  
  
\- Кажется, я вижу дом, – подал голос Зиг.  
Руфус присвистнул.  
\- Ничего себе хибарка! Не ожидал в таком болоте!  
\- Твой брат всегда умел устроиться. Не удивительно, что он даже в болоте найдет себе приличное убежище.  
\- Если он там.  
\- Где еще он может быть?  
  
  
***  
  
Когда утомленные, но веселые Перекати-поле с Чудом вернулись домой, их ожидали. Эркхарт, напряженный и собранный, Веллер, ничего не понимающий (и блестящий от мази), но держащийся ближе к своему доктору, злой и грязный Руфус, не менее грязный, но флегматичный Зиг, и пятый... пятое...  
Оно представляло из себя темное облако, формой напоминающее человека. Облако сидело во дворе и зловеще клубилось.  
\- Папенька, – пролепетал Чудо.  
Он, конечно, предполагал, что папенька почувствует разрушение своих печатей и примчится, но в высшей степени изумительное время в обществе и объятиях Перекати-поле совершенно выбило из его головы все мысли. Он не был готов к столкновению.  
К счастью, у него теперь был его рыцарь. Его герой уже привычно задвинул Чудо за спину и положил руку на меч. Моргиф сердито заворчал.  
  
  
***  
  
Перекати-поле чувствовал себя неуютно. Он ожидал (рано или поздно) встречи с недоверчивым отцом, чье дитятко он, бессовестный, развратил; или с разгневанным волшебником, чьего узника он освободил, но, так или иначе, он воображал человека. Пусть даже сококу, если вдруг Чудушко прекрасное в отца пошел. Но это! Это омерзительное облако, от которого так и хочется бежать без оглядки, и что-то в душе завывает от ужаса, словно ты и в самом деле встретил воплощенное зло.  
И от которого его Чудо бросает в дрожь.  
Перекати-поле не сомневался, что разговором дело не решится, но попробовать стоило. Новый родственник, как-никак.  
\- Ну, здравствуйте, отец, – проговорил он, наклоняя голову. – Давайте же знакомится.  
Может, они так здороваются, эти отцы, но только чудом Перекати-поле успел выхватить меч и отразить удар.  
Он не сумел сдержать изумленный возглас: еще никогда Моргиф не подчинялся ему настолько легко, никогда в нем не играла такая мощь. Ему даже дышать стало легче, словно он всю жизнь сидел в душной тюрьме и вот, наконец-то, выбрался на свободу и вздохнул полной грудью. И этот воздух пьянил!  
Перекати-поле ликующе рассмеялся. Ай да Чудо! Что он сделал!  
Облако остановилось, сгустилось и приняло зыбкую человекообразную форму.  
\- Ты! – проревело оно, – ты посмел забрать то, что принадлежало мне!  
\- Рано или поздно случилось бы, – поучительно изрек Перекати-поле, крепче сжимая меч.  
\- Он должен был стать моим!  
Перекати-поле передернуло. Он спиной чувствовал ужас Чуда.  
\- Он же твой сын, ты, больной ублюдок, – тихо проговорил Перекати-поле.  
\- И он теперь совершенно бесполезен для тебя, – задумчиво вставил Эркхарт. – Теперь понятно, почему ты запер его со мной. Ты знал, что я не стану покушаться на его дар.  
Перекати-поле бросил ревнивый взгляд на доктора. Пусть только попробует покуситься на его Чудо! Чудо теперь принадлежит Перекати-поле!  
Добровольно! Он сам захотел! Так что Перекати-поле вовсе не ведет себя, как этот... папаша!  
Папаши тем временем снова начал раздуваться.  
\- Нам конец, – пессимистично заключил Эркхарт.  
Веллер выхватил меч и встал перед Эркхартом, безумно удивив последнего.  
\- Во что ты опять нас втянул? – устало спросил Руфус, вставая с места и разминая пальцы. – Сплошные хлопоты от тебя.  
А потом был удар.  
Их раскидало как котят, отшвырнуло к стенам дома, сломив попытки сопротивления, даже не заметив. И только Перекати-поле остался стоять, выставив вперед меч; да Чудо, вцепившийся в своего избранника.  
\- Доверься мне, – прошептал Чудо.  
\- Всецело, – тут же откликнулся Перекати-поле. – Ты знаешь, как нам одолеть его?  
\- О, я знаю! – сококу крепче стиснул пальцы на плечах Перекати-поле. – Я очень хороший ученик! Эркхарт! – повелительно крикнул он, – шкатулки!  
\- Ты ополоумел, друг мой, – крикнул Эркхарт, но поднялся, шатаясь.  
Веллер тут же подхватил его под руку. Эркхарт не стал протестовать, и они скрылись в доме.  
\- Разомнемся, – сказал молчавший доселе Зиг.  
\- Что мне делать? – крикнул Перекати-поле, схватил свое чудо в охапку и откатился от очередной атаки облака.  
\- Выживать, – выплюнул сококу. – Дай мне пять минут!  
\- Как скажешь, – Перекати-поле крепче ухватил меч, а Чудо бросился в дом.  
Эркхарт и Веллер уже хромали обратно. В руках у Эркхарта были три шкатулки.  
\- Четвертая?  
\- В лаборатории.  
\- На столе? – спросил Веллер.  
Эркхарт кивнул. Дом ощутимо тряхнуло. Чудо обернулся к двери в тревоге.  
\- Принесу, – сообщил Веллер.  
\- Спасибо.  
Веллер умчался. Эркхарт невольно проводил его взглядом.  
\- Не терял время даром? – не мог не укусить Чудо, обнимая Эркхарта за талию и почти волоча наружу.  
\- Ты молчал бы, – огрызнулся Эркхарт, – из-за кого мы сейчас в такой луже?  
Чудо заткнулся, но шаг не замедлил.  
Снаружи двор был словно перекопан, хорошенько опален, снова вскопан. Посреди этого разорения стоял Перекати-поле со своим сверкающим Моргифом. Один против темного облака.  
Живой. Целый.  
Чудо приостановился на миг, восхищенно глядя на своего героя.  
\- За таким хоть на край света, – тихо сказал Эркхарт.  
\- Да, – выдохнул Чудо.  
\- Справишься? – Эркхарт протянул Чуду шкатулки.  
\- Я знаю, кто справится, – Чудо взял две шкатулки. – И знаю, кто ему поможет. Стой тут.  
Он бросился во двор, туда, где с земли поднимались потрепанные друзья Перекати-поле. Из лаборатории показался Веллер, с четвертой шкатулкой в руках. Добежав до Зига с Руфусом, Чудо вручил им по шкатулке, бросил, что это поможет, и побежал к Перекати-поле.  
Прямо под удар папеньки.  
Он упал, успев еще пожалеть, что не справился, не сумел помочь, не остался... но вместо боли и темноты его окутало золотистое сияние. Он растерянно мигнул. Его Перекати-поле шел к нему, охваченным светом, разгневанный и безумно могущественный. И безумно прекрасный.  
Перекати-поле протянул ему руку и рывком поднял на ноги. Разъяренные глаза обожгли тревогой.  
\- Я в порядке, – ответил Чудо, на миг забыв про папеньку, про свой план, про все на свете.  
\- Никогда больше, – поклялся Перекати-поле, – никогда больше чтобы не видел тебя на поле боя!  
\- Тебе придется лично проследить за этим, – улыбнулся Чудо.  
\- И прослежу, – пообещал Перекати-поле. – Я буду заниматься этим всю оставшуюся жизнь! Если ты не против...  
Какой неуверенный герой! Чудо рассмеялся:  
\- Тогда освободи меня!  
Перекати-поле протянул руку, коснулся волос Чуда и улыбнулся.  
Потом развернулся к чудовищу, пятившемуся от его света, и поднял свой меч.  
  
  
***  
  
А потом они сидели, все вшестером, прямо на земле, и глядели на четыре черные шкатулки, зловеще поблескивающие на солнце.  
\- Итак, ты приковал его к болоту? – покачал головой Эркхарт.  
Чудо, уютно устроившийся в объятиях Перекати-поле, кивнул.  
\- Значит, теперь тут и в самом деле будет злой дух болот, – задумчиво проговорил Веллер. – Надо будет приглядеть за ним. Пожалуй, я останусь тут.  
Чудо фыркнул, но Веллер только невинно улыбнулся, а Эркхарт сделал вид, что ничего не услышал.  
\- Опять же наворотили мы тут, – Веллер окинул взглядом двор и покосившийся дом, – надо бы помочь восстановить, как было.  
\- Ничего страшного, – Эркхарт демонстративно не смотрел на Чудо. – Мой брат скоро приедет.  
\- Помощь никогда не будет лишней, – кивнул Веллер, и Эркхарт сдался.  
\- Почему Кристель раньше не приехал? – огорчился Чудо. – Мне было так скучно.  
\- Я заметил.  
\- Так почему?  
\- Потому что глупый ребенок влюбился бы в тебя! – отрезал Эркхарт. – Я ему такого счастья не желаю!  
Перекати-поле крепче сжал Чудо в объятиях и тот, уже собиравшийся возмутиться, прикусил язык. Оно и к лучшему, что Кристеля не было.  
Перекати-поле довольно улыбнулся.  
\- А вас что так вовремя принесло в наши болота? – спросил он у Руфуса. – Прости, дорогой, что так встретил...  
\- Дорогой? – напрягся Чудо.  
\- Дорогой брат, – поспешно уточнил Перекати-поле.  
Чудо все еще хмурился.  
\- Ты что? – ужаснулся Перекати-поле, но потом вспомнил папеньку своего Чудушки и уже тише проговорил, – брось! Как будто я теперь могу посмотреть на кого-то еще, мой сококу.  
\- Эти двое друг друга стоят, – пробормотал Эркхарт. – Какое счастье, что они выбрали друг друга!  
\- Я тоже рад, – проговорил Веллер и взял его за руку.  
Эркхарт впал в ступор.  
Тем временем Руфус рассказывал Перекати-поле, что их старший брат женится и желает видеть всю семью на своей свадьбе.  
\- Прекрасно! – обрадовался Перекати-поле. – Познакомлю всех с моим Чудом! Мама будет в восторге!  
\- Это хорошо, что ты сам идешь, – кивнул Зиг. – Ее величество королева твоя матушка очень настаивала на твоем присутствии.  
\- Ее величество? – переспросил Чудо.  
\- Твой герой, похоже, из благородных кровей!  
Чудо покосился на Эркхарта, но ничего не сказал.  
\- Надеюсь, тебя не беспокоит мое происхождение? – встревожился Перекати-поле. – Я же не нарочно так родился! И я не наследный принц, не волнуйся.  
\- О, – сладким голосом проговорил Чудо. – Я вовсе не волнуюсь.  
Он решил пока не упоминать, что в Царьграде его ждет трон. Кто знает этих героев, вдруг они особенно пугливые на подобную ответственность? Нет, он подождет, приучит к себе, привяжет покрепче... познакомится с родителями, а потом можно уже и огорошивать.  
Решив так, он обворожительно улыбнулся своему таявшему от его взгляда рыцарю и прижался к нему покрепче.


End file.
